Archie Wallace
Archibald "Archie" Wallace, also known as Long-Haired Sheep, is a regular at the Stray Sheep, and is Todd Bozeman's subordinate. History Archie has an incredibly violent and abusive past, having experienced sexual trauma as a child. He spent most of his childhood locked in a basement cellar naked and raped continually by his own sexually abusive mother, until he finally managed to escape one day. He was traumatized and psychologically damaged by the event, and began generalizing women throughout his life as shallow and manipulative, thinking all women behaved in the same way. He says women "disgust" him and it is implied he believes "happy families" are illusions which he attempts to pass off as a joke.https://youtu.be/vLFvd7YF8o8?t=721 He began a life of manipulating and abusing others himself because the negative experiences of his childhood and interactions with women throughout his life made him despise them, and he sought to punish them all. He would seek women out, seduce them, take their money and everything they had, and then leave them. Even through this, he harbors great guilt about what he does, thinking himself a worthless person who doesn't deserve to live. He is well aware there are many people in the world who hate him, and want him dead. He expresses suicidal ideations, saying he's horrible and should die, and thinks he is incapable of love.https://youtu.be/3455HT7IAT8?t=336 Archie works for Bantam Suits, the same company Katherine McBride does, and reports to Todd. Although Todd often sticks up for him and tries to take him under his wing, Archie dislikes him. He thinks he's an annoying pig, and among the affairs he's having is one with Todd's own wife. Archie reveals a different feeling if Todd dies, however, and expresses genuine sadness, saying that he was a great guy. Daytime Activities The player, as Vincent Brooks, may help motivate Archie to change his ways, help him overcome his trauma and dark feelings, and ultimately save him from death in the nightmares. For example, when Archie asks Vincent if he looks like a good person, the player must choose "of course". Nightmares Archie has nightmares because of his abusive womanizing ways, and that he is keeping a massive amount of women from having real relationships. Archie shows up as "Long-Haired Sheep." Throughout the Stages, he begins to understand his issues a bit better, and realizes that what he really wants more than anything is the ability to forgive his mother and move past it. He has the same Boss stage every night: his mother, who seeks to drag him back into the hell he escaped from. Ending If saved, Archie decides to actually get married and start a real family. He realizes all his life, he secretly dreamed of loving someone and being loved. He confesses to Todd about sleeping with his wife, and Todd forgives him. In Catherine: Full Body, Archie reappears on Rin's route during the 9th day with Todd to inform Vincent that the two of them have gotten fired from their company when their history with women came to light. Despite that, Archie finds an interest in opening a restaurant business together with Todd. When Todd cracks a joke about a donut shop idea, Archie finally gave in to his humor by making a pun of his own in response. Quotes * "A happy family is just an illusion. Mothers and sons are just women and men when it comes down to it." * "We both... We just wanted to love our mothers..." Trivia *Should Vincent manage to save Archie from succumbing to the nightmares, he will be present at The Stray Sheep on Day 8. If Vincent talks to him, the player will earn the achievement/trophy, "Mother Inferior" *In Catherine: The Novel, Archie is killed by the nightmares. Category:Characters